Yugi's Savior
by Sliferservant
Summary: Round 1 of BED's Contest, Yugi is found wandering alone on the dark side of town, when things start to look bad, someone saves him, but who is he? and what terrors haunt this man's mind? Puzzleshipping RR Oneshot


Alright all, this shall be my entry for Black Egyptian Dragon's contest. I am so excited about this contest, so I will try my best to make my entries the best they can be, alright enjoy! 

Round 1 - Puzzleshipping (Yami and Yugi)

Title: Yugi's Savior

-----------------

Yugi Mouto, currently 18 years old, was walking slowly along the silent street deep in thought, about what, noone knows, Yugi generally kept to himself, he had plenty of opportunities to become great friends with many people who could see that he had a wonderful personality, but he refused to be a part of anything, he preferred to be alone.

Yugi had grown some in the last couple of years, however his looks had remained the same. Same tri-colored hair with black ebony rising up, with a crimson edge to it, while a few golden blond bangs just draped over his face and framed his graceful features. He was wearing a worn pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt devoid of pictures or words or anything, just a solid black shirt.

He had been walking for some time now, for some reason or another, he just felt he needed to go somewhere, even though it happened to be 2am at the moment, he couldn't sleep and there was nothing at his home that could entertain him until sleep took over, so he just decided a short walk would do, however that _short_ walk turned into an hour long stroll that led him to a dark side of town, that he didn't even realize he had wandered into. Yugi looked around trying to find anything familiar, and failing miserably.

He didn't know if he was more afraid that he had wandered here or annoyed at himself because he had not been paying that much attention to stay away from here. He didn't like the look of this place, there was hardly any lights because the city had given up on this section years ago and felt no need to take care of it, not to mention all the trash that littered the alleyways and the street itself, the pavement was cracked and crumbling further.

Basically, this place gave off the feeling of _get away from here and fast_, and if Yugi could have found his way back, he surely would have done so. However luck was not with him this night. Just when he was starting to think that maybe this place was a little too quiet, sounds of feet were heard, and not just one set either.

Yugi looked around trying to find the source and hoping that maybe they could help him leave without any interference or trouble...not tonight.

"Whatever is a young child such as yourself doing out here when you could be in the safe well-lit city?" A voice said.

Yugi felt a chill run up his spine, he knew that was not a helpful voice by any means, and while he wanted to just run and not turn back, he couldn't stop himself from looking back toward the voice.

Yugi saw a man built much more than himself, for all the years he had to survive in a place like this. Scars covered the man's face and arms and where ever you could see skin, which basically was anywhere that you could see through the many holes in his shirt and the rips in his faded worn jeans, what could have happened to this guy that he had received this many scars?

Yugi just stood still, his mind was telling him to run, but his body was saying otherwise, he was now starting to get more worried, he knew this could not be the only guy out here, and Yugi was still alone and unable to defend himself.

Yugi started slowly backing up when he saw the guy starting to advance on him, he could bring himself to step backwards but not turn around and run for his dear life? If he survived this night, he would have to try and work on that. However, when Yugi hit the wall behind him, he let out a small silent gasp, now having nowhere to go and this guy was getting closer to him with every step.

Yugi just stood frozen in place and looked up at the guys face as he stood there looking down at Yugi, all the while shaking with fear.

"You know, for such a pretty little kid as yourself, you should never have wandered out here, especially by yourself, because here, you have no one to protect you or save you or hear you scream."

Yugi's eyes widened at that last part, and he closed his eyes and hoped that this was not real, that he was still home where he was safe and not about to have his life crumble further.

But when Yugi felt a hand slide under his shirt, all distraction was gone, he snapped open his eyes and instinctively started to struggle against it, however the guy removed his hand from under Yugi's shirt and pushed him into the wall effectively pinning his shoulders, and started pushing him down towards the ground until he gave and sunk to his knees, because he was no match for this guys strength. He felt his shoulders about to crack because the guy had an unrelenting grip on them without any intention of letting them go, Yugi tried his best to pry the iron gripped hands off of him and once again he was failing miserably, and now fear was multiplied ten-fold, because he knew what could happen and the guy was right, there was no one here who would hear him scream and even if they did, who would care? He kept to himself, so he had no one to call for.

But just because no one could hear him scream didn't mean he was not going to...

Yugi started to scream just to be cut off by the guys cold dry lips crushing against his in a bruising kiss that seemed to last an eternity, because Yugi just wanted this to end and go home and never come back here ever again.

In reality, that kiss lasted all of maybe 2 seconds, before Yugi heard something zip past his head and into the brick wall beside him leaving a hole, a hole that seemed to be made by a bullet. Yugi froze again, now there was someone here with a gun and now they would want to do something worse to him and then probably kill him on top of that. Yugi just closed his eyes, and prayed for it all to end.

He felt the guy being ripped away from him which he was too terrified to be thankful, and once he had use of his arms again, he covered his ears with his hands and clenched his eyes shut more, trying to drown out whatever was going to happen now.

Yugi felt a soft smooth hand gently slide across his cheek which he naturally shied away from, because who knew what _this_ hand would do to him, the hand just gently pried his hands away from his head and gently began speaking to him.

"Look, you are safe now, and nothing more is going to happen to you." A deep baritone voice softly said.

Yugi instantly felt better, like all the fear had been washed away by that voice's presence.

Yugi looked up through his own tear filled eyes and into two exotic crimson orbs that seems to be filled with years of wisdom as well as the knowledge of survival on the rough side of town. Yugi was so entranced by those eyes that he couldn't help but stare and forget anything that had happened in the last few moments.

He did not even notice that beyond those two beautiful eyes, this new being had the same tri-colored hair as his own, only his were more angular and darker somehow, and the bangs rose into the spikes like some force held them there, and while Yugi's body was small and fragile, this one was built from years of struggles and moving up through this area to where he now stood.

Yugi was still lost in those eyes until he heard someone talking in a dangerously serious voice, and turned to look at the one talking.

The one speaking was taller than him and the one that was standing in front of him, the guy that had attacked Yugi was now quaking in fear at the one before him. The new one had snow white hair that seemed to spike up and defy gravity, and he was built as well, he had like an insane aura about him, yet he seemed totally calm, he looked down at the cowering form and scoffed.

"Look at you, I swear, I would think after all the beatings I have dealt you, you would have learned your lesson, but by what I just witnessed I would say not," he just grinned more, it becoming more demonic than before.

However, before he did anything, he turned toward Yugi and the one in front of him and addressed a question...

"Don't you think it is time to end his pathetic existence Yami? Has he not caused more problems than before? I personally am tired of having to deal with him, as much as I enjoy torturing my victims, this one is becoming too dull, because he always cowers and screams the same way, and it gets old." His gaze never leaving the one now known as Yami, also being Yugi's savior.

Yami looked to the white haired man and then at the fool that dared to cross him yet again, Yami had an immense amount of patience especially for someone who grew up in this area, but even his would run out eventually, and with this particular guy, it had run out completely when he saw him attacking Yugi the way he did.

Yami said nothing but this to the cowering man who had tested his patience for the final time...

"I have given you more than enough chances to prove your worth, and after what you have now done to this innocent, I will not forgive this, you had your chance and many more on top of it, enjoy your trip to the shadow realm, Bakura you may do with him what you will."

Yami looked back at Yugi who still continued to watch as Bakura picked the man up by the back of his shirt and dragged him off into a desecrated building and slam the door shut, but not before Yugi saw Bakura pull out a whip from his belt, and not just any whip, but his personal favorite, the cat-o-nine-tails, each one sporting a metal spike at the end of each strap. When the man that attacked Yugi saw what Bakura pulled out, he immediately began screaming bloody murder, but his cries were cut off by the solid steel door that blocked off those two individuals from the two outside.

Yami was still looking at Yugi who now had directed his attention to the one in front of him, this Yami, the one who saved him from an unimaginable night of pain and terror.

Yugi continued to look over Yami and saw that he was so beautiful, regardless that he just learned that he was yet another survivor out here, he seemed to have perfect skin, tanned to a beautiful shade, muscles visible under his black skin tight leather shirt and matching leather pants. Yugi was so amazed but he was also so happy that he was saved when he was sure that he wouldn't be, that he couldn't help himself, that he threw himself at Yami and wrapped his arms around his neck and started crying into his shoulder and mumbling thank you over and over again.

Yami just held Yugi and let him cry his heart out, he knew how terrifying an experience like this can be, he had encountered it several times throughout his life, between his father, his father's friends, and just anyone that you can find out here when you are found alone, Yami was no stranger to this, he was thankful that he saved Yugi before it went any further, he just wished that someone had saved him like that, Yami was not that lucky.

While Yugi was crying, Yami thought about all of the times when he had tried his best at everything, and yet his father seemed to pride himself in tearing his son down, and then beating him to make it worse, and then there were times when Yami would be outnumbered and then be taken countless times in a single night, Yami narrowed his eyes and subconsciously tightened his grip on Yugi as he kept thinking about how hateful his father was, but he was not about to show his weakness. He had fought his way here and was not the most dangerous person in these parts for nothing.

Yugi noticed Yami tighten his grip and pulled his head from Yami's shoulder enough to look at his face, but Yami was staring off at the sky, blinking every once in a while, like he was lost in thought.

Yugi decided to break the silence...

"Thank you... Yami" he felt kind of odd using his name, especially since they had not been introduced, but he liked the way the name rolled over his lips as he said it.

Yami acknowledged that his name had been used and broke out of his moment and looked down at Yugi, and just smiled, not a grin, just a real smile and his eyes shown radiantly with it.

Yugi smiled in return, Yami's smile seemed to be contagious, because regardless of what happened, he sat here now in the arms of this beautifully crafted man, hoping he would never let go.

However, Yugi's back started to hurt, as well as the back of his left leg, and when he winced in pain, Yami just sat him down on a clear piece of ground and started to look him over, and upon closer inspection, he noticed that Yugi had a really bad cut on the back of his leg where after being pushed down unto the ground he must have settled on a broken piece of glass, and then he wanted to know why his back hurt. So he gently turned Yugi around and slowly lifted his shirt to see a bad scrape that had been caused when he got pinned to the wall and then had his back drug down it when he got pushed.

Yami was not about to leave Yugi alone, so he gently picked him up bridal-style and started walking off in a random direction, Yugi knew Yami would not hurt him, even though they just met, he had a huge amount of trust in the one who saved him, so he just held onto Yami and let him take him where ever they were going.

Yami kept walking until he reached a house at the end of the street, guessing it was Yami's when they walked inside without any interruption or noise. Yami walked through the front door, across what seemed like a living room or den of sorts, past a kitchen on the far side of the house, and approached a set of stairs and began walking up with Yugi still in his arms, said person amazed at Yami's strength, he then turned and entered the bedroom and walked right into the bathroom that was connected.

Yami set Yugi down on the counter and began looking through his cabinet looking for his first-aid supplies, living a life like his, you learn to keep those handy. After finding said items, he began by cleaning the wound on the back of Yugi's leg, and promptly wrapping it with gauze so it would not become infected. Yugi only winced when the peroxide hit him and stung, but it felt better after it was wrapped.

Yami then picked Yugi up again and set him on the floor so he could reach his back better, and after seeing if Yugi would react to him removing his shirt and after receiving no struggles whatsoever from him, he carefully removed the t-shirt and now in better light, saw that the scrape looked worse than he originally thought, it was slowly bleeding, nothing serious, but still needed to be cleaned to prevent infection. So he picked up the peroxide again and dabbed a cloth in it and gently began rubbing it and soothing the area with his other hand to lessen the pain, Yugi wincing but felt better because of Yami's massage. After the wound was cleaned, Yami attached some gauze with some medical tape so it would stay in place.

Yami then stood up and walked into the bathroom, leaving Yugi sitting on the floor to wonder over Yami's amazing medical skills. He looked up when Yami returned and saw he was holding a dark red silk shirt that would feel better against his back than his own heavy t-shirt. Yugi gratefully took it and put it on, enjoying the feel of soft silk against his back and looked at Yami.

"Thank you Yami, I really appreciate it, who knows what would have happened if you and your friend had not shown up," and after saying that, Yugi started tearing up again, he knew what would have happened and he was more grateful than Yami could have imagined.

Yami smiled again, and settled down next to Yugi on the floor and gently embraced him and let Yugi hold onto him again, Yami actually looked forward to any excuse that he could use to hold onto Yugi, and this way he was also comforting him. Even though he had just met Yugi, he never wanted to let him go, and what Yami did not know is that Yugi never wanted to let him go.

Both had been alone for so long, that now they had found a companion in each other and neither wanted to lose this feeling. Yami knew that Yugi would not want to return home at such an ungodly hour and not after what he had been through. So he gently picked Yugi up and carried him back into the bedroom, where he gently laid Yugi down on the queen-sized bed and began to walk out of the room when Yugi called him.

"Yami?" He called.

Yami looked back at the small form on his bed, and waited for Yugi to ask him what he wanted.

"Um..." he was hesitant, "will you stay with me please? I...don't want to be alone again" Yugi looked down at the floor that seemed to be very interesting at the moment, he was kind of embarrassed that he was asking Yami to stay with him, but he really did not want to be left alone, he knew he would be safe in Yami's home, but that didn't change that he didn't want to be separated from him.

Yami just smiled and was actually hoping that Yugi would ask him to stay, but he did not want to take a chance and risk what small bond they had already formed, so after he closed his eyes and chuckled a soft chuckle he began walking back to the bed where Yugi was and slowly climbed in next to him so he would not hit either of his injuries.

Yugi smiled and was glad that he stayed with him, so he laid back down and getting closer to Yami's face...

"Thank you again Yami, you have no idea how grateful I am, and.." He was hesitant, but he could not stop himself, Yugi decided to be bold and gently pressed his lips against Yami's in a short sweet kiss. Yugi closed his eyes because if Yami detested it, he did not want to see it, so after a quick kiss, Yugi turned around facing his back toward Yami and blushed the brightest shade of red he had ever known.

That surprised Yami, but he was also glad that Yugi did kiss him, because now he knew he had nothing to worry about now.

Yami moved closer to Yugi and after settling his arm on Yugi's side and pulling him closer to him, he softly kissed the back of Yugi's neck, which emitted a low soft moan from Yugi and to which Yugi leaned back into Yami's lips wanting him to continue, and so Yami obeyed the silent command.

He very gently turned Yugi back around after kissing his neck, and began kissing his lips again, very lovingly and both had their eyes closed, Yugi was lost in the moment letting Yami continue with no struggle on his part, and Yami was enjoying himself as well, he gently brought his hand to cradle the back of Yugi's head and deepened the kiss while Yugi responded by kissing back.

Yugi hesitantly brought his hand up to stroke Yami's arm that was holding the back of his head and noticed just how smooth his skin was, then removing his hand from his arm he moved it to Yami's side trying to pull him closer, as Yami moved closer to him.

The kiss lasted an eternity, both of which were grateful for, when Yami broke the kiss, and just stared at Yugi's eyes and noticed just how beautiful they were. Yugi's eyes were a beautiful deep amethyst color emitting his innocence as opposed to Yami's crimson orbs emitting strength and power.

Yami just smiled again and kissed Yugi's forehead which Yugi closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of it, when both settled down and Yami wrapping his arms around Yugi pulling him closer while Yugi just cuddled closer to Yami, loving the feeling of his strong arms embracing him.

Both boys now thankful to every god in existence that they had found each other, looked at each other one final time and then closed their eyes and enjoyed the rest that they both deserved and with the one that they wanted to spend it with.

--------------------

There it is guys, my first entry for this contest, hope you enjoyed, reviews are appreciated

Written by: Slifeservant aka Slifer-sama


End file.
